Ultraman Blizzard
1= |-| 2= Ultraman Blizzard is an Ultra Warrior from one of the Ultra's many colony planets. He is the protagonist of his series. Personality Due to him being the youngest Ultraman to visit Earth, he is quite eager to see what it's like to be a hero and save the world, he dreams big and is constantly aiming for the top, secretly wishing to become known and beloved. He likes spending time with his friends and often gets emotionally attached to people such as his host. He gets worried and terrified really easily and is always trying not to mess up. However, other Ultras find him annoying thanks to the fact that he gets too excited from pretty much anything. He also has a secret love for puns. He is also shown to be very cooperative and caring about others in Ultras' Bizarre Adventure, such us combining his attacks with theirs to defeat monsters or blocking attacks from hitting others such as Ultrawoman Hentai and Legacy very often. History Early Years Born on Planet Glacier, due to the planet's cold environment he was born blue and with ice powers. His parents were normal people and not members of the Space Garrison, since he was a little kid he always wanted to become an Ultra Warrior , Zoffy was his idol and he always wanted to be trained by him. Training When he grew up, he was trained by Zoffy, as he always wanted, however Zoffy couldn't stand him and gave Taro the task of training him, however nor could Taro stand him and after him came more failed Ultas than with any other young one before. The last Ultra to train him was Ultraman Neos who unlike the other could understand him and helped him, eventually with the help of Neos he became a proper Ultra Warrior. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie Blizzard was in the Land of Light during the events of the movie, he didn't fight Belial and instead just watched him beat up the other Ultras. Due to his natural resistance to the cold, he was not frozen when Belial stole the Plasma Spark and instead stood there and watched as he waited for the something to happen. He later witnessed the final battle between the Ultras and Belial's army and even the finale with Berydora, he was fascinated by the battle and wished he could help the Ultras, something that he didn't do because he was slightly terrified. He continued his training after the Plasma Spark was returned and everyone was unfrozen. Ultraman Blizzard Blizzard arrived on Earth and stuff happened, this section will be updated when his series begins. Ultraman Zora Blizzard had joined forces with several Ultras from across the multiverse to battle against Anathema, however they were not successful in defeating him until the Heroes of Light appeared and banished Anathema to a pocket dimension, which in the process forcefully sent the Ultras back to their home universes. A bit of Blizzard's power was formed into an Ultra Essence Crystal, which would later be recovered by Ultraman Zora and used along with Ultraman Melee's crystal to access his Wilder Glacier form. Roleplays Blizzard is a character used by Furnozilla in Roleplays. THE ROLEPLAY SERIES IS NON CANON Ultras' Bizarre Adventure (Series) The Shiny Menace and Hyper Mutekis The second installment of the Ultras' Bizarre Adventure Series. This roleplay marks Blizzard's first appearance in a roleplay and his first appearance in general. On the Land of Light, the other Ultras were resting after their previous adventure when Prisman arrived and asked if he could join in the bizzarness. They then went to get some KFC when suddenly a Gudon appeared. He saw Gudon being told to leave the restaurant and offered him some fried Birdon, however out of nowhere a hole appears on the ground and sucks Gudon in. He later watched the others fight Ultraman Dao's choju before the real deal appeared. The Anathema Ultra the power of the Dao Riser alongside the capsules of Shining Ultraman Zero and Shining Shining Zero to Fusion Rise into his Shiny Shiny form. Dao then goes on a rampage as Blizzard is terrified of the true power of Dao's new form, Neo Xenon and SSZ put up a barrier to block Dao's attacks for a while only for it to be destroyed by Dao immediately after it's creation. Blizzard used his Glacier Ray to freeze Dao, however he destroys the ice and frees himself. Dao uses the Shinyium Shinyium Punch technique at Blizzard however he flies away but Dao sends him flying onto a nearby planet. SSZ charges at Dao with his Shining Zero Calibur and Blizzard changes to Gas Type, Dao then creates his Shiny Dao Calibur and collides with SSZ, Dao then duplicates into two but Blizzard lights the battlefield on fire. Then Dao and his doppelganger fire their Double Shiny Shiny Anathium Shoot at Tiga, but Blizzard takes the hit for Tiga and dies in front of Tiga. Though now dead, Blizzard's legacy lived on as it was his death that lead to Tiga using the power of Tiga Dark to finish off Dao. Trivia * This non-canon version of Blizzard is slightly more experienced with fighting strong opponents, since he attempted fighting Dao (an extremely OP character) when the canon version of him would flee from a battle with such a powerful opponent. * Blizzard was not supposed to die half way through the RP, however I had business to attend to and it was either this or have him mysteriously disappear. ** He was revived by a mysterious force by the time Into the Altiverse became a thing. Into The Altiverse Blizzard appeared as one of the main characters in this roleplay after revealing to have actually survived the events of the shiny menace. The group was minding their business up until they got a distress call from Ultraman Kore who told them that he was captured by Chimera of 4 and taken to a palace in the Altiverse. The group went to the Altiverse and were almost immediately attacked by AltiTitanosaurus, Ultraman Zero Alter and SSZ agreed to let Blizzard and Redux handle the monster, Blizzard used his Ultra Slash while Redux and Nerf wrestled with the kaiju, eventually defeating it. Bullmark Eleking watched in the shadows as they got a hologram of Chimera of 4 who told them who welcomed them to the Altiverse and summoned an old friend, Whow! Blizzard attempted to freeze the demon fish with the Glacier Ray, Redux joined in the battle up until Legacy appeared and attacked Whow with a beam, alongside Legacy came Ultraman Sect and Flame to help out. Meanwhile CO4 was watching and planned to take the crystals the Ultras would collect from killing monsters to power up his Evolve-O-Ray to turn kaiju into SSSSAAAAATTTTAAAAAAAANNNNNNNSSSSS demons.... Blizzard and the rest made their way through CO4's minions when suddenly...... OPius appears! Reviving Tiny "for teh luls", only to have the revived Tiny one-shoted by Blizzard. Then, Bullmark Eleking creepily breathes on OPius' neck only to be erased from existance by OPius' OP-ness, however Bullmark Eleking somehow reappears marking OPius' name in the list of things to destroy, but then OPius erases the list from existence with a giant eraser, but then Hyper Muteki shows up out of nowhere and erases the eraser from existance, but then gets killed by SSZ. Then they go into the fourth portal and a bunch of evil dark clones of the Ultras appear but get easily defeated. Out of nowhere a giant fog monster appears and steal the crystals they obtained by defeating King Ghidorah, Dingodile, Tiny Tiger and their dark clones and heads towards CO4's palace. However, OPius kills it with just a thought only to his surprise, the fog monster regenerates. The monster puts the crystals on CO4's Evolve-O-Ray, but the Evolve-O-Ray breaks due to bad construction, but CO4 reconstructs it and starts shooting at kaiju turning them into SSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNSSSSSSSSS demons and commands them to attack the Ultras, but after a battle with the demons, they are all teleported to CO4's palace where they see CO4 looking through a telescope, when he turns around to battle the Ultras. Meanwhile, Bullmark Eleking is watching while laughing evily. The Ultras prepare to fight the Chimera, while Bullmark Eleking is preparing something for when his pawn is destroyed. Blizzard suggests they just get this over with, as he's had enough, and CO4 taunts the Ultras as the battle begins. Redux punches CO4 while Blizzard kicks him, CO4 then builds 70 mecha kaiju at blinding speeds (which is impressive considering that he has an odd body) and tells the Ultras that their attacks can only hurt him if they destroy the mecha kaiju. Legacy says that this is like a video game and Flame states that if it was a video game it would be a good one and Hyper Muteki agrees. Bullmark Eleking thinks to himself how powerful his pawn, Chimera of 4, is. Ultraman Tiga shows up, late to the party, when CO4's Neronga head starts firing holy waterballs at the Ultras. Suddenly, Chimera of 4 flees from the battlefield. Then, the floor starts shaking as it shatters and a giant vacuum cleaner rises from the shattered floor, Bullmark Eleking is riding on the vacuum cleaner and reveals to have been the mastermind of Kore's kidnapping and the events leading up to this point. The final battle begins, Tiga summons the fifth capsule monster, Ultimate SpaceGodzilla and the battle becomes a memefest, Blizzard unable to take comprehend the situation decides to flee but is sucked up by Bullmark Eleking's vacuum cleaner. Blizzard does not return after the events of the battle, however since he does appear in Into the Altiverse 2, it is proven that he indeed survived the destruction of the vacuum cleaner. Trivia * Blizzard in this roleplay is surprisingly lethal, as he managed to finish off most of the kaiju that appeared, either just by himself or with the help of Cdr's characters. He also got a large amount of kills, when compared to everyone else. ** This is ironic, considering that in his first appearance in a roleplay he didn't get a single kill. * When compared to everyone else, he has a large amount of kills. ** Blizzard killed AltiGudon, King Ghidorah, Dingodile, he one-shoted revived Tiny, he also defeated a shadow clone, and shared a kill with Average. That's 6 kills in total, more than anyone else in the entire story, even more than Shining Shining Zero! *** However, Hyper Muteki killed an unknown amount of SSSSAAAATTTTTAAAANNNNSSSSS with a nuclear bomb and the fate of the 70 mecha kaiju Chimera Of 4 created is unknown, so it is possible that Blizzard might not have had the most kills. Into The Altiverse 2 Blizzard appeared in this sequel to Into the Altiverse. When Chimera of 4 teleported Ultrasaur, Ultraman Prime, and Ultraman Kore inside a jail cell in his palace, they found Blizzard there who had been trapped there for three days. When one of the guards, the Seeker, fell sleep Blizzard used his Glacier Ray to freeze the other one, the Hunter, and also broke the door, however Ultrasaur had transformed into his Emerium Solgent form and created a hole in the wall, accidentally waking the Seeker up. The Seeker called CO4's kaiju army, but was killed by Prime's Specium Ray and the frozen Hunter was killed by Ultrasaur for good measures. They got out of the prison, only to be surrounded by CO4's kaiju army led by another of his minions, the Waiter who blasted them with fire, which Prime absorbed. Blizzard told the others to deal with the Waiter while he takes care of the kaiju army and transformed into his most powerful form, Plasma Type. He fired his Giga Plasma Beam and destroyed half of the entire army. He didn't do anything for the rest of the RP, he presumably fought with the remnants of CO4's army while the others were battling with ChimerRobot of 4 and later with Grimmera of 4. He presumably was teleported back to earth by Kore like the others at the end of the RP. Trivia * Just like with Into the Altiverse 1, Blizzard got the most kills out of any other character, having killed half an entire army with a single beam. * This marks the first appearance of Blizzard's ultimate form, Plasma type, in any media. * When he first appears he states that he has been locked up in this jail cell for three days, it is possible that after Malicious Bullmark Eleking's defeat at the hands of Ultimate SpaceGodzilla, Blizzard was freed for the inside of the cleaner, but he was weakened and the other Ultras had left the Altiverse without him. MBE then instructed CO4 to send his minions to capture Blizzard who had kept him locked up until the events of Into the Altiverse 2. ** This theory is further backed up by the fact that CO4 is one of MBE and Dao Zen's four generals. ** If this theory is true, it means that the time having passed between Into the Altiverse 1 and 2 was only two days and that it is the first RP in which the time having passed between this one and the previous had been addressed. The Overpower Duo Is Trying To Take All Of Existence! Blizzard appeared as one of the main characters in the fifth instalment in the the Ultras' Bizarre Adventure series. Blizzard was having fun with the others on their camping trip until he saw Bullmark Eleking being chased by the Chaiyo Ultras and WOAH King. He rushed in to help and managed to defeat them alongside Ultrawoman Hentai and Ultraman Fury. However, upon seeing Bullmark Eleking he thought it was his evil doppelganger and attacked him, however he was calmed down by the others. Later, when they all entered the Malicious Daoverse, he fought against an army of Fancy Beasts and WOAH Beasts who had been summoned by Chimera Of 4. Then, a Whow appeared and Blizzard turned into Gas Type to burn it and let Bullmark Eleking and Legacy's capsule monsters eat it. When a Huge Crocodile attacked, he froze it and Legacy's capsule kaiju shattered the ice killing it. Ultramon Vector then showed up enraged that his pet was killed and began battling the others. Blizzard began cringing when he saw Vector, thus he left the area. When the others entered the Malicious Fortress he came back but cringed again when he saw Fancy Tyrant. During the battle with Communist Ultraman Emerald Blizzard helped Ultraman Nerf in defeating the communist Ultra, but Nerf transformed into Neo Nerf and finished him off. Later, during the battle with Plazma Z and Obese Kiryu Blizzard was mostly inactive but hid switched to Liquid Type to blast Z with his Specium Ray with mediocre sucess. When the Parody Generals had come for their battles he helped defeat Chimera of 4's AltiKaiju army. When Dark Matter Galactron appeared and killed Zero Darkness Darkness everyone was beat down including Blizzard who had enough of this and transformed into Plasma Type ruthlessly destroying the robot. When Copzol appeared he transformed into various forms which Blizzard didn't fight, but when he transformed into Harion, Blizzard got hit by his flying axes. Thankfully for Blizzard, Copzol's riser malfunctioned forcing him to transform into Kupamon which Plasma Blizzard killed with a punch and a kick. After all the Parody Generals were defeated, The Devourer of Gods appeared and ate DX Zegan, Hyper Muteki and Shining Shining Zero, but him and Ultraman Sect went inside the monster and opened a hole in it, releashing all it had eaten. Blizzard then left the area and missed the fight with Malicious Zenon Daoloking Masura-Chan. Trivia * This instalment confirms the theory that after Malicious Bullmark Eleking's vacuum cleaner was destroyed he was taken hostage by CO4's minions inbetween the events of UBA 3 and 4. Something is Very Fishy! Blizzard briefly appeared in the first Ultras' Bizarre Adventure Side Story taking place between The Rising Darkness and Ultra Fight Stageshow. Blizzard alongside Ultraman Lightning were getting ready for a christmas party when one of Lightning's Gingerbread Ultramen came to life and ran away. Blizzard and the others began to chase him when a Whow appeared and ate the Gingerbread Ultraman, after that an army of Whows began appearing in their house, Blizzard and Lightning begane fighting them, later being assisted by Ultrasaur. Blizzard changed to Liquid Type and flooded the entire house before trapping the Whows and a random Giant Enemy Crab into a bubble which Lightning electrocuted, killing them all. They later left the destroyed house and found out that the Whows had corrupted life on the planet and turned them into Whow monsters. They then found a submarine but before he could enter he was kidnapped by a small group of Whows. Later, during the battle with MagaMaga Arch Whow he briefly returned after he managed to escape from them, but was kidnapped yet again. Ultra Fight Stageshow Blizzard appeared as one of the main characters of the seventh instalment of the Ultras' Bizarre Adventure series. Blizzard was chilling with the others at the Kaiju Sakaba, he was annoyed at the fact he had missed the battle with Malicious Daoloking Masura-Chan and Zero Darkness Darkness. Soon, a strange Baltan attacked and the Ultras defeated him. Ultraman Zero Alter, who was extremely drunk, made a scene, forcing SSZ to teleport everyone to the Ultra Hooters. There, they fought with more monsters and found out they were dealing with an evil group of monsters, The 420 Stageshow Kings. The continued fighting against their forces, eventually having to deal with The Skull Gang, the Communist Aboras Army, Thunder Stick and Ultra Fight Gomora who they all defeated after a long battle. Blizzard saw a Fire Zetton fly by and he chased after it, having to separate from the group who went on without him. Later, it was revealed that while chasing the Fire Zetton, he encountered Ultraman Lightning who he had previously worked with, the two of them then returned through a portal and fought against Super Fat King and Clone Zetton, defeating the clone and forcing Fat King into teaming up with them. Fat King agreed with helping them defeat his former allies but in a shocking twist, Zero Anathema appeared. Thinking Fat King was evil he attacked him but Blizzard explained to him what had happened, however Rhyzar and Ultraman Renius wouldn't have it and attacked Zero in a fit of rage. Blizzard and Hentai managed to calm them down before they all preceded to fight more of the 420SSK. Hentai was eventually kidnapped by Zetton Alien Baltan and brought to the 420SSK's lair. Super Fat King helped them get in and they began fighting the army of monsters, led by Background Waroga and Drunk Geronimon. They managed to defeat the monsters and rescue Hentai, even killing one of the group's leaders and forcing them to retreat. However, this was not the end as Final Boss Peguila appeared in order to do battle with them. After a long and tought battle, they all managed to defeat the Peguila and regrouped, they thanked each-other and left the area using Renius' dropship. Trivia * This is the first time Blizzard has appeared until the end of an instalment. I Will Make M78 Pay For That Wall! Blizzard appeared in the second Ultras' Bizarre Adventure Side Story taking place between Ultra Fight Stageshow and Great Decisive Battle! The Super Ultra Brothers vs the Alti-Cross! as one of the main characters. Blizzard and the group were hanging out in the Kaiju Sakaba when Regan appeared to inform them of Donalus Trumpler's plan. One Kick Leo and Senpai were sent by the Parody Garrison to aid them. Senpai was being rude and eventually got into multiple arguements with Blizzard and their new comrade, Ultraman Ingsoc. They moved on and fought against many MAGA Kaiju and even Daosaurus before reaching their leader, Trumpler. Trumpler fused with all of the MAGA Kaiju to become MAGA Wall of Flesh, Ultrasaur and Blizzard used their purifying attacks and after many attempts managed to unfuse them all and show Trumpler what he had done wrong. Trumpler decided to let go of MAGA as Ingsoc did so with Ingsoc as well. Great Decisive Battle! The Super Ultra Brothers vs the Alti-Cross! Blizzard appeared as one of the main characters in the eighth installment of the Ultras' Bizarre Adventure Series. TBA Forms His forms are based on the four fundamental states of matter. - Gas Type= Gas Type Blizzard's strength-based form, it represents fire and the gas state of matter. *'Height': 45m *'Weight': 32,000 tons *'Element': Fire *STATS *'Health': 150 / 1000 *'Power': 230 / 1000 *'Durability': 200 / 1000 *'Speed': 130 / 1000 *'TOTAL': 710 / 4000 *Profile *'Flying Speed': Mach 5 *'Running Speed': Mach 2 *'Jumping Distance': 1100 m *'Jumping Height': 380 m *'Swimming Speed': Mach 3 *'Grip Strength': 50,000 t (80,000 t when combined with Shaun's power) :;Powers Finishers *'Combustion Breaker' : Blizzard exits the atmosphere and comes flying back in it surrounding himself in flames, he then slams his body on his opponent and causes the area to explode. While he performs this attack, he flies at the speed of Mach 10. *'Plasma Beam' : By using his full power, Blizzard can launch a purple beam from the palms of his hands, it is extremely powerful, however after using it he is weakened. Energy Attacks *'Flame Absorption' : Blizzard can absorb flames. **'Flame Stream' : After using the flame absorption, Blizzard can launch a stream of flames from his hands. Physical *'Flaming Punch' : Blizzard can light his fist on fire and punch his opponent with extreme pressure. **'Inferno Punch' : An empowered version of the Flaming Punch, Blizzard's fist is engulfed in flames and Blizzard delivers a powerful punch at his foe, creating a powerful wave of flames that engulfs his foe. *'Flaming Kick' : Blizzard can light his foot on fire and kick his opponent with extreme pressure. **'Inferno Kick' : An empowered version of the Flaming Kick, Blizzard's foot is engulfed in flames and Blizzard jumps into the air, landing with a powerful kick that causes an explosion on impact. Skills *'Enhanced Strength' : Blizzard physical strength in this form is greater than in his other forms. *'Reflexes' : Blizzards reflexes are great in this form. *'Acrobatics' : In this form Blizzard can do incredible aerial stunts in order to dodge attacks or just form showing off. Miscellaneous *'Gas Absorption' : Blizzard can absorb noxious gasses to clear the air. **'Fog Creation' : After using the gas absorption, Blizzard can create fog to cover the battlefield. - Liquid Type= Liquid Type Blizzard's speed-based form, it represents water and the liquid state of matter. *'Height': 43m *'Weight': 20,000 tons *'Element': Water *STATS *'Health': 230 / 1000 *'Power': 110 / 1000 *'Durability': 160 / 1000 *'Speed': 230 / 1000 *'TOTAL': 730 / 4000 *Profile *'Flying Speed': Mach 6.5 *'Running Speed': Mach 2.5 *'Jumping Distance': 1300 m *'Jumping Height': 350 m *'Swimming Speed': Mach 4 *'Grip Strength': 10,000 t :;Powers Finishers *'Hydro Healing' : Blizzard can create a bubble filled with pink water, which he pops resulting in his opponent getting cleaned by the pink water, calming them down and healing them. *'Specium Ray' : Though rarely used, Blizzard can use a Specium ray to harm monsters. *'Plasma Beam' : By using his full power, Blizzard can launch a purple beam from the palms of his hands, it is extremely powerful, however after using it he is weakened. Energy Attacks *'Hydrokinesis' : Blizzard can control water using magic to either harm his opponents with extreme water pressure or clean them. **'Whirlpool Creation' : Using magic, Blizzard can create massive whirlpools in water. Skills *'Enhanced Speed' : Blizzard's speed in this form is greater than in his other forms. - Plasma Type= Plasma Type Blizzard's ultimate form, it represents plasma and rivals Zero Beyond and Orb Emerium Slugger in power. *'Height': 47m *'Weight': 29,000 tons *'Element': Darkness *STATS *'Health': 240 / 1000 *'Power': 240 / 1000 *'Durability': 240 / 1000 *'Speed': 240 / 1000 *'TOTAL': 960 / 4000 *Profile *'Flying Speed': Mach 8 *'Running Speed': Mach 2.5 *'Jumping Distance': 1100 m *'Jumping Height': 400 m *'Swimming Speed': Mach 3 *'Grip Strength': 60,000 t :;Powers Finishers *'Plasma Beam' : Blizzard can launch a purple beam from the palms of his hands, it is extremely powerful. Unlike his other forms, he doesn't need to charge it up and can fire it like a normal attack. **'Giga Plasma Beam' : Blizzard's ultimate attack. By calling forth the power of the cosmos and charging up his full power, he can fire an extremely powerful purple beam from his arms in an "L" position. It is 10 times as powerful as the normal Plasma Beam and drains nearly all of his power. Energy Attacks *'Plasma Cutters' : He can rapidly fire small purple crescent-shaped projectiles that slash through his foes. *'Plasma Whip' : He can create a purple whip made out of plasma. *'Plasma Fireball' : He can create and launch purple fireballs with golden cores from his hands. **'Giga Plasma Burn' : A giant Plasma Fireball roughly the size of Angel Zogu, it creates a massive explosion on contact. *'Color Plasma' : Blizzard can rapidly fire purple energy beams for his Color Timer, they hit random locations and are hard to control. *'Teleportation' : He can teleport large distances, this drains some of his energy. Physical *'Electrocution' : Blizzard can surround his body in purple electricity for a short period of time, everything that touches him gets electrocuted. The electricity can also block weak energy blasts. **'Plasma Dynamite' : By engulfing his body in purple electricity, Blizzard can dash forward and ram his body onto his foe, unleashing plasma energy and causing a purple electric explosion. Weapons *'Core Bow' : He can create a silver metal bow-like weapon with two energy cores in the front part and the string made out of plasma. The longer he draws back the string, the more powerful the arrows fired are. **'Plasma Arrows' : He can draw back the bow, when he lets it go, pink plasma arrows are fired from the two energy cores. **'Plasma Flasher' : By drawing it back more, the cores will releash pink beams of energy. **'Plasma Slice' : A slashing attack with the bow, it is similar to Zero's Plasma Spark Slash. Skills *'Enhanced Strength' : Blizzard physical strength in this form is greater than in his other forms. *'Enhanced Speed' : Blizzard's speed in this form is greater than in his other forms. *'Reflexes' : Blizzards reflexes are great in this form. }} Profile * Age: 5,500 years old (Equivalent to 16-17 in human years) * Time Limit: Unlimited (If he gets tired and/or hurt badly, it will begin to flash red and he'll have 3 more minutes left) * Home Planet: Planet Glacier, M78 * Human Host: Shaun Yateki * Weakness: Blizzard, unlike all Ultras from M78, is weak against heat. * Transformation Item: Cold Cross * Relationships ** Ultraman Zero (Brother in arms) ** Ultraman Neos (Superior) ** Ultraman Legacy in arms (RPs only) ** Shining Shining Zero in arms (RPs only) ** Ultraman Sect in arms (RPs only) ** Ultraman Flame in arms (RPs only) ** Ultraman Nerf in arms (RPs only) ** Ultraman Average in arms (RPs only) ** Ultraman Tiga Brother in arms (RPs only) ** Ultraman Redux in arms (RPs only) ** Prisman in arms (RPs only) ** Ultraman Yugo in arms (RPs only) ** Ultraman Zero Alter in arms (RPs only) ** Ultraman Kore in arms (RPs only) ** Ultraman OPius (RPs only) ** Aku Aku (RPs only) ** Ultraman Prime (RPs only) ** Ultrasaur (RPs only) ** Bullmark Eleking (RPs only) ** Ultrawoman Hentai in arms (Or is it sister in arms? I dunno) (RPs only) ** Ultraman Fury (RPs only) ** Emperor Galtan (RPs only) ** DX Zegan (RPs only) ** The real Hyper Muteki (RPs only) ** Ultramehndi in arms (RPs only) ** Ultraman Super Powered in arms (RPs only) ** Zero Anathema in arms (RPs only) ** Ultraman Lightning in arms (RPs only) ** Meta Kit (RPs only) ** Rhyzar (RPs only) ** Super Fat King (RPs only) ** Ultraman Uria in arms (RPs only) ** Ultraman Particle in arms (RPs only) ** Ultraman Ingsoc in arms (RPs only) ** One Kick Leo in arms (RPs only) ** Senpai in arms (RPs only) Body Features * Eyes: Blizzard can see clearly in dark environments such as outerspace. Also he can see perfectly in a sandstorm or a blizzard. * Frozen Color Timer: Blizzard has a unique Color Timer which is unlike any Ultra's, his doesn't start flashing until he gets tired and/or hurt badly. * Ultra Armor: Blizzard's' skin is capable to withstand lasers, unlike all others however, his skin can withstand cold temperatures. * Protector: Blizzard has a protector in all his forms though different in each one. In Solid Type, it only covers his chest while in Gas Type it also covers his shoulders, in Liquid Type it is smaller and only covers parts of his chest and in Plasma Type he has additional armor all over his body. Trivia * I wanted his forms to be based on the states of matter, because I noticed that nobody had done that before and it would be original. * I originally wanted him to be a parody Ultra who is purposefully underpowered, but I gave up on that idea because I wanted more originality and less cringy humor. *Big thanks to Cdrzillafanon for creating the image for Blizzard Gas Type! *Thanks to Ultragrenburr for creating the infobox render! *Blizzard is considered the peak of Ultra evolution in his universe due to him being the only Ultra with an immunity to the cold. Category:Furnozilla Category:Fan Ultras Category:Heroes Category:M78 Ultras (All Continuities) Category:Ultras Category:Fan characters Category:Ultras' Bizarre Adventure Category:Furnozilla's Continuity